


O, Death... Won't you spare me over 'til another year

by Stewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Super Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Ghosts, Minor Character Death, ghost whisperer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: Side story of 'Let the Right one in' by Janie 94.Łukasz' ability allows him to interact with ghost. Iker needs him for his own purposes. And only Death can make two completly diffrent people work together. But for what?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let the Right One In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003363) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> For my lovely Janie. I took me so long to finish this story and I hope you will like it. Honestly I don’t know what to say... I guess I wanted all these characters (besides Łukasz and Gylfi who weren’t in the original story) to have one last thing to say. I hope you want me mad at me because of the ending. Thank you for letting me write this.  
> BTW. Mario isn’t named here by his name. His appearance is rather short.  
> Main song of this is story is 'O, Death, Oh Death' a traditional American folk song and Noah Gundersen's 'Oh death'.

__O, Death  
Won't you spare me over 'til another year  
Well what is this that I can't see  
With ice cold hands takin' hold of me  
Well I am Death, none can excel  
I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell

 

This world has two sides: one we all can see with our eyes during everyday’s duties and the other one that is invisible for most of the people. The second one was available only for the chosen people and for those who were unlucky to meet them better than necessary. It was a world of abilities that people could use in many different ways either for helping or for hurting others. As a human nature there were those who wanted to bring help with their power and those who were finding pleasure in using it against innocent people. 

Long time ago someone was clever enough to tell the Different Ones to keep their abilities as a secret. But it wasn’t easy. Not everyone was lucky to get a gift that was easy to hide and Łukasz knew that struggle very good. Since early days of his childhood he was giving signs that he is not like the rest of the kids around him. His mother was asking him many times at what is he looking at while Łukasz couldn’t understand why she is so blind to not see people around them. She must have thought that it was just a childhood play. But it wasn’t. It never was.

Everything changed when his grandmother died. At that time the older woman was the only person who wasn’t judging Łukasz because of his odd acting and supported him with his otherness. He could always come to her to get a hug, eat something and tell her about people who were talking to him. She listened to him without commentating this like his parents or brothers did (who literally used to call him a freak from time to time). Their behaviour was something Łukasz couldn't understand. He was helping all these people who kept coming to him.They all were so happy that he could see them as they used to say. Some were kids, some were grown-ups and some were elderly but in the end it wasn’t important. They all treated him in the same way – as a friend and a way to connect with those who lived. Once he got asked by a older woman to visit her husband and tell him that the thing he was looking for was in the closet under the stairs. Other time he was suppose to tell young girl that her fiance left her some money in the secret box under his bed. There were other things he had done for them but there were too many of them to count now.

He was just ten years old when his grandmother left this world and her death brought a bad spell on his family. Łukasz’ parents started to argue a lot with the rest of their family and younger boy couldn’t understand why they just can’t grave together but it was all about the money. It was making people lose humanity for centuries and this time there was no exceptions. His aunt and uncle were trying to get all the possible inheritance after grandma and so were his parents. They were becoming more and more nervous what caused rudeness in their actions towards their son. Łukasz felt how the pain is taking over him and secretly he used to cry in his room.  _ Other  _ people kept on coming to him but as they saw in what kind of mental state he was they let him be. Some of the teens that used to chat with him tried to cheer poor boy up a bit but there was no way to help him.

After few weeks like that Łukasz was drove to the edge of his limits. He was crying after his parents made another argue and shouted at him for nothing. When he closed himself in his room he’d ended up crying even more. It was all because he was talking with a nice girl who came to him that day but as his parents weren’t able to see her they’ve got mad at him again. His mother said something about being too old to have an imaginary friend and other stuff like that. 

When Łukasz was laying on his bed, he felt a small breeze of cold air in his room. Young boy stood up to cheek his windows but they were closed. However when Łukasz turned around he saw his grandmother smiling to him as she came to hug her grandson.

It was a day when she explained everything and young boy was able to understand what was wrong with him. Łukasz was gifted and among all of people he was the one who could talk with the dead who weren’t able to go to the other side for final judgment yet. Łukasz was their rescue and possibility to find a way to reach the next step in their existence. Since that day he started to be more careful about his actions and never spoke with a ghost in front of other people again. They often came to his room, asking for a advise and simply to share a small talk. Lost souls needed some sort of attention to feel better. And Łukasz offered this to them. Because dead weren’t judging him, talking behind his back or they’d never called him a freak.

Years went by and he had gained some courage during this time. Łukasz played for his high school’s team as a goalkeeper where he’d learned some useful self-control skills. He’d also met there the only person that could understand him as much as his grandmother used to. His name was Gylfi. At the beginning this guy wasn’t much speaking with him as he looked a bit afraid of Łukasz. But slowly they’ve started to gain each other’s trust to became good friends. Gylfi was a smart guy and Łukasz’ ability didn’t went unnoticed for him. After sometime he confronted Łukasz about his strange behavior as he saw him talking with someone who Gylfi wasn’t able to spot. Łukasz told him the truth and so Gylfi did the same. His teammate was a gifted one too and he could take a form of a polar fox. 

Slowly they've become good friend and eventually showed each others’ skills. Łukasz to prove his abilities asked one ghost to tell what number Gylfi was showing behind his back with his fingers and then Gylfi showed him his animal form. It was small and cute, making goalie smile each time he was able to run his fingers in fox’s soft fur. Warm, delicate feeling on his hand was so different from cold air that blew around his body each time he was talking with a ghost.

Finally, Łukasz wasn't alone. He and Gylfi moved in together at their studies times and shared their lives together. Years passed and everything seemed fine. But it wasn't. 

Łukasz ability was much more complicated than it seemed to be at the beginning and he learned though all this years how to manipulate it, improving his way of affecting on ghosts. As Łukasz was trying to help lost souls he developed a unique relationship with them. He could help ghost to involve in material world by giving it his own energy getting part of ghosts energy instead. When Łukasz was making this kind of bond he was able to call other ghosts, see their needs clearer. He often used one ghost to find other. However it wasn’t priceless. He was becoming more dead and his body had began to change. Łukasz stopped eating as much as he needed because he stopped feeling hunger and so his body became thinner. He had developed dark circles under his eyes and his voice was silence, almost like a whisper. 

Gylfi as a half-animal was able to feel better than anybody weird vibrations from his friend. Animals were always more sensitive of ghosts and the more Łukasz was contacting with them, more Gylfi was able to spot changes in him. Łukasz became the one to hide in shadows, always absent with his mind and his eyes… his glazed look was freaking out Gylfie a lot. Like he was looking into the eyes of the death itself. 

And one day he just vanished. Gylfi left all of his stuff even his beloved old amulet with Thor’s Hammer - a symbol of protection in Nordic mythology. There were no signs of fight, no message. He just disappeared. 

Łukasz felt heartbroken. The only person who stayed with him through all of these years left him. He tried all he could to call ghosts for help, to find out if Gylfi is still alive or is he dead. But there were no signs of him and no one could tell him anything until one day. 

It was a rather calm day when Łukasz was entering the university on which he worked for few years already. He had been making mythological researches heading towards realising his second since book. Year ago he was titled as a professor however working with students wasn’t his favorite thing to do. Between pages of old books, artifacts and while researching ancient ruins Łukasz felt safe and calm, because no one was going to judge him there. Of course ghost were always trying to talk with him and they were actually very helpful at his work, especially with interpretation of old stories.

One day he got visited by a mysterious man. He was a bit smaller from him, but still crossed the line of 1,85 meters height. Well both of them could stand in the goal for sure - that was Łukasz’ first thought. He still liked to play football even if his body looked like he is too weak to handle it. 

Anyway the guy had short brown hair and a bit of stubble on his face. He wore black, classic suit with dark tie and white shirt. His brown eyes turned to Łukasz and stranger welcomed him with a short smile. It was that kind of smile where you just pretend to be happy at something. In his eyes Łukasz was able to see contempt and anger.

“Hello, professor.” Stranger’s voice was calm and nice in diplomatic way.   
“Good evening, sir” Łukasz frowned as he hated to get surprise visitors. It was often getting him out from his balance. “Can I help you mister..?”

“Oh sorry, where are my manners. I’m Iker Casillas” guy kept his hands away from Łukasz so he wasn’t thinking about offering his own palm. “And this is my assistant, Sergio Ramos” 

Łukasz’ eyes turned to see guy in the corner of the room. Sharp features were decorated with light brown hair and short beard, but Łukasz’ attention was dragged to his tattooed hands that kept sharp knife. It wasn’t matching his suit for sure.

“Hi” he grinned and Łukasz just simply nodded his head. Great, last thing he wanted was a guy with mad look in his eyes who has a knife in his hands. 

“How about we will sit?” Iker dragged Łukasz’ attention from Sergio. Professor slowly took his place but felt more then uncomfortable looking at the man before him who sat on the chair on the other side of Łukasz’ desk. “So I’ve read your book about death in mythology. Very interesting…”

“Watch out!” suddenly one ghost appeared next to Łukasz and without thinking for a second he looked at it. “He is dangerous!” As quickly as she’d showed up she vanished in the air.   
“Did you found something interesting?” Iker smirked a bit. 

“No, I thought that I saw something through the window. You know young people these days” he laughed a bit, trying to play as good as possible. He should have started going to acting school back at his school days. “They are worst than kids.”

“Indeed” Iker nodded his head as playful smirk crossed his face. “Well I have one question.”

“Go ahead.”

“Tell me for what was used this kind of candle in voodoo mythology?” Iker nodded on Sergio who placed simple big white candle in front of Łukasz. “I’ve heard it can bring ghosts.”

Łukasz felt that it can’t end well. Iker’s intense look was freaking him out. “Well it was used to help lost soul to cross on the other side. It was said that it’s flame attracts ghost and then they can go on in their afterlife journey.”

Sergio looked at Iker who nodded his head again. Tattooed guy took out the lighter from his pocket and lighted the candle. 

Łukasz looked at the flame feeling how warm and welcoming it was, attracting to itself that part of Łukasz that had made a bond with ghosts. He knew that soon they will start to show up. And if they do Łukasz will need to deal with them trying to talk with him. He had a feeling that he should run away as soon as possible.    
“Mr Casillas it was nice to met you but I have better things to do than watching some voodoo candle. It is just a myth, sir. Not a real thing”

“I’ve got plenty of time” Iker grinned and Sergio forced Łukasz to sit on his place.

“It’s so warm…” Łukasz spotted old man trying to touch the flame which wiggled at his move. Iker looked at it and then turned his dark irises back to Łukasz. 

“So welcoming” more ghosts started to show up around them and Łukasz shivered. There were too many of them and his head started to hurt from sudden hit of energy that they were making. Groan of pain escaped his lips as he covered his eyes with both hands. 

Iker stood up and blew the candle.    
“So I wasn’t wrong. Take him”

Łukasz felt a needle on his arm and he saw that Sergio poked syringe in him. His vision started to blur and soon he fell asleep. Last thing he remembered was soft voice speaking in his head.

_ “Don’t worry, he’s alive.” _

  
  


His cell was all white with small security camera in each corner of it. It was a bit frustrating at the beginning as Łukasz found a bit uncomfortable to do anything knowing that someone will watch his actions. Like using the toilet. But his needs became stronger than feeling of embarrassment and he got used to that situation. He had a bit better situation than other guy in the cell next to him who couldn’t accept what was happening to him and he was freaking each time guards were getting closer to him.

Łukasz knew his name was Mats and most of the time he spend as panther.  Łukasz liked to watch shape shifters in their animal form to see how human nature acts in animal body, but in this guys case it was a bit hard. Gylfie used to allow him to touch himself, to play or to pet his soft fur. But each time Łukasz tried to get closer to Mats’ cell he was starting to act panic and he saw fear in his eyes. Automatically Matswas going back to his animal form as a way to protect himself. Łukasz wasn’t giving up as he knew that this guy needs some kind of support and professor felt bad for people who must have suffer as him in this prisoner nightmare. So he kept on sitting close to Mats’ cell, reading a book he got from one of the security guys or taking a nap. It was hard to tell how long it had been since he was closed in the cell, but it was long enough for Mats got used to him at some point and he started to move closer to him with each day. But he never changed back to his human form. Because panther knew what Łukasz really is.  _ Animals always knew. _

After some time they’ve met another man. Tall, muscular guy with black hair and good-looking face was imprisoned with them and that made Mats freak out at the beginning. But eventually he and Cris (how the new guy was called) started to like each other and Łukasz stayed far from them, re-reading his book again and again and again. He was visited by ghosts all the time but this time none of them tried to asked him for help. They were giving him information about this place and about Iker. And it was so much to know about.   
He was kept in undergrounds of some sort of house that belong to Iker who was working for CIA along with his partner Sergio. One of the ghost informed him that Cris used to work with them but just like Łukasz he had special abilities and his cooperation with Iker was to protect people like them from what was Iker doing. And honestly, Łukasz couldn't believe in the horror that was happening because of this man. Iker was haunting for people with special abilities, keeping them locked, torturing and when it was needed on his order they were murdered. Ghost that had spoken with him in fact were victims of Casillas’ actions. He felt so bad for them yet there was nothing he could do for them while being locked deep beneath the ground.

 

Shortly after Cris was imprisoned with them, Iker showed up with candle in his hand and Sergio following him. Tattooed guy looked nervous and he kept on asking Iker something in Spanish that Łukasz wished to understand. Iker literally growled at his partner and opened the cell of Łukasz, walking in. 

“If you try to escape Sergio will kill you” Iker warned him. Nothing can make your day better than Casillas giving you warning Łukasz thought. 

“I’m not going anywhere” He looked away. Last thing he wanted was to look in the murderer's eyes. It was making him think about all of those who could have a happy life with their families, who could change the world in a good way with their abilities but they couldn’t because of Iker’s mission.  _ Murder _ .

“So now we can get to the part why I need you” Iker sat next to Łukasz on the floor, like they were buds. “You must talk with someone for me.”

“And then what? You will kill me or torture like all this innocent people?” Łukasz moved away from him a bit.

“How do you..” Iker turned his look towards Cris, but Łukasz just laughed. 

“He had nothing to do with what I know!”

“So how do you..?” Cris asked as he was trying to listen to what were they saying. 

“Silence!” Iker stood up and looked furiously at the prisoner. “Sergio put them to sleep. It’s not their business to know what Łukasz can do.”

Soon Mats and Cris were laying on the ground with dart in their skin that contained some sleep drugs. Łukasz looked at this with anger. Who knows when Iker will kill them as well? What if he will torture them before this? 

“So now tell me how do you know all of this. Ghosts told you?” Iker turned back Łukasz who nodded his head. There was some sort of fascination in his eyes that scared him. “Perfect we can use it later, but now you will help me in different. I need you to talk with two ghosts.” 

“With who precisely?” 

“With my parents, José and María Casillas.”

 

They were sitting on the ground, facing each other. Iker wanted to light the voodoo candle again but Łukasz looked at him like on the idiot. 

“I don’t need your stupid candle. It will only disturb me.” Łukasz looked on the floor and tighten all of his muscles, feeling how his pulse is increasing slowly. His mind was set on the ghost gear that began to call ghosts to him. Soon he felt cold breeze on his back and turned to see young man with chubby face and hair that looked like he’d been left in a freezer, with pale skin and sad expression. 

“Can you help me?” Łukasz asked him softly. Iker was looking at Łukasz with serious face trying to figure out if he is pretending or not. 

“This man is hurting someone I care about.” Ghost said not caring about his question. Łukasz bit his lip and ghost vanished. 

“So? Do you see them?” Iker was becoming impatient. 

“No and stop disturbing me.”   
“If you will just play with me I swear I will -”

“Just shut up, I need to concentrate” Łukasz closed his eyes and tried to call another ghosts. Eventually he saw one young girl who smiled to him wide. ‘Hey, can I ask you for a favour?”

“Sure! But I can’t find my mommy.. Have you seen her somewhere?” Her sweet voice was so delicate for him. Ghost of kids were so innocent and their pureness was calming for Łukasz. Aura of them was the light of hope in a dark forest of suffer.

“Your mommy? No, but I can look for her later, ok? I promise.” Łukasz tried to smile a bit.   
“Cool! So what I can do for you?” Girl smiled too. 

“I’m looking for José and María Casillas. Can you call them for me?”

“I don’t know… I can’t even call my mommy so how can I call them?”   
“I will give you my hand and make you a bit stronger, ok? Then you can call them and your mummy, ok?”

“Ok!” She smiled wider and took his hand. Łukasz focused on her to share his own energy in this new bond and as the girl touched him the temperature dropped suddenly. Łukasz’ eyes rolled up and he was now looking at everything by her eyes. Girl started to call her mommy and Casillas’ family to finally see three persons approaching them. She let go his hand and rushed towards one of the women to vanish in air with her. Łukasz turned to José and María hoping to talk with them, but man only shook his head in disapproval.

“I can see them” Łukasz told Iker, having bad feelings about this whole situation. 

“Tell… tell them that I miss them” Iker’s voice became softer and his eyes turned sad.

“They can hear you”

“Are they saying anything?” Iker looked at him with hope but Łukasz shook his head. “Why?”

“I don’t know” Łukasz felt that his head starts to hurt and he bit his lip hard. He couldn’t force ghosts to speak but he had a feeling that Iker won’t understand this.

Suddenly Łukasz spotted more ghosts around them and they were moving closer and closer to them. They all looked at Iker with anger. Temperature got super cold and Łukasz felt how his head is about to burst. José walked over to him and put his hand on Łukasz’ shoulder, making him jerk in sudden wave of coldness around him. He knew what ghost needed so he gave him his energy and soon María followed her husband’s moves. Łukasz started to feel dizzy and even more colder. He was fighting with himself to not lose consciousness. 

‘Tell him we’re disappointed by him, by what he did.” José’s voice was full of pain and anger, that made Łukasz groan, feeling weaker with each second. “He shouldn't punish them all for the crimes of one monster.”

“Tell him” his mother tried to ran her finger through Iker’s hair and even though she wasn’t able to touch him physically her son shivered and looked in her direction. 

“Tell him” José tighten his grip on Łukasz’ shoulder. Other ghosts moved closer and their anger started to get on him. “Tell him!”

“They want me to tell you something” Łukasz felt that soon he won’t be able to kept the bond. “They…” he started to breath with trouble and sudden sting in his heart made him scared of what was happening. He used last drips of strength to tell Iker what his father had said before and his vision got blurred. But maybe it was better to not see reaction of Spaniard at his words.

 

Since that Iker wasn’t showing up anymore. Łukasz woke up laying on his bed in the same cell as before. There were no ghost around and no signs of what had happened. But now Mats was avoiding any kind of contact with him and each time Łukasz looked at panther it was going crazy in it’s cell. Cris looked at him with obvious fear in his eyes and Łukasz wanted to know how bad he looks then. 

In glass wall of his cell he was able to see a bit of his changed face. He really looked death with his thin face and hollow eyes. His skin was pale and grayish, whole body felt cold. Is that what his power is leading him to? To finally be death? Łukasz walked to his bed and laid there for God knows how long. He just felt too weak to do anything. Besides he was already closed there in prison with no way to get out from it. He hoped to vanish in the air and never come back. But doing nothing actually helped him. After a while he felt how warmness goes back around his body and he was able to sleep a bit. Strength came back to his body making him ready for what was about to happen.

 

Iker came back to him. This time he was alone and his eyes were red like he had cried before. He opened the cell and walked there, carrying the voodoo candle in his hands again. His fingers were digging in the wax hard and Łukasz already knew that something happened. Atmosphere of death was easy to spot in the air for him and for around three hours in the corner of his room was sitting ghost of small man with short hair and blood on his clothes. He looked like someone had shot him. However when Łukasz looked at him he shook his head to show him he doesn’t need his help. He was obviously waiting for something and as Iker showed up, ghost stood up and started to follow him.

“What do you need?” Łukasz looked at Iker and bit his lip as he saw in what kind of state the other man was. “Is everything alright?” Professor tried to sound compassionately as he felt bad seeing others suffer. Somehow there was something in Iker that dragged Łukasz’ attention. It was his aura that was filled with suffer and loneliness that must have been build up by years. And now this man was dead inside. Łukasz could see this through his eyes. The wreckage of a man who lost everything he cared about. He’d met lots of humans like that at his journey with ghost, because many of his dead friends asked for help to bring their beloved ones back to life. 

“No, it’s not. And now I need you to call Sergio. Maybe he is still here somewhere.” Man’s voice was hoarse and quiet. So Łukasz was right, he’d lost something. He lost his partner. Were they only friends or there was something more behind their relationship? Well maybe he will be able to find out soon.

“Are you sure you want to do this here? Where all the cameras are and Cris with Mats can easily hear everything?” Łukasz asked him softly, hoping to get out from his cell. 

“Follow me. But if you try any kind of trick you will be killed by me, do you understand?” Iker looked at him with hard look and Łukasz simply nodded his head. Iker took out his gun and pointed it at his back while dragging Łukasz out from the cell. They walked up the stairs to a small living room where two guards looked at them confused.   
“Don’t disturb us” Iker gave them a short order and turned Łukasz towards staircase to finally close both of them in a small bedroom. It was dark and peaceful, surprisingly to the fact what was just few meters underneath them. Łukasz looked around and spotted that the ghost of shot guy was following them all this time. He took a seat on the bed a smiled a bit to professor. This guy must have been a friendly dude back at his living days. How bad he was dead...

“Do you want to use this?” Iker handled the candle to Łukasz. “Last time you blacked out without it.”

“It won’t help, Iker. It do attract ghosts but the more there is around me than more I lost strength. I need to try without using it” he turned off the light and only full moon’s luminosity was lightening the room through windows. “Are you ready?”

Iker nodded his head and Łukasz asked no more questions. He simply moved closer to Iker and tried to focus on him, as Sergio would probably be more interested in showing up for Iker than for him. 

“Maybe I can help?” The ghost walked over to them. 

“Can you call Sergio Ramos for us, please?” Łukasz turned his eyes to him and the other guy nodded his head.  

“But you know what kind of man was he?” Ghost gulped, obviously scared. “His ghost is dangerous. He has blood on his hands!”

“I know but Iker needs to talk with him.”

“With who are you talking to?” Iker was getting impatient. His hand moved up and Łukasz felt gun on his chin. “I’ve told you not to play with me!”

“Calm down, I’m asking one ghost to help us.” Łukasz tried to make him aim at something else.   
“I need to talk to Sergio!” Iker shouted loud and second later Łukasz had barrel of the gun right before his eye. 

Ghost vanished and Łukasz felt that he was done when sudden coldness went through his body. Iker shivered too and looked around confused.

“What was that?” He asked shocked, still pointing his gun at Łukasz. Cold made their skin cover with goosebumps. Łukasz felt that his heart beated faster in fright.

“I think Sergio is getting close…”

“Why it’s so cold then?” Iker’s voice wasn’t as hard as before.

“Because of what he did” Łukasz sighed and gently moved the gun away from his face. “Ghost of those who had killed are often more dangerous from normal ones and their affecting on people is way stronger. Although not many of them stays on Earth. Often they are taken straight to hell. But who knows, maybe Sergio will get his second chance? One ghost I’ve met told me that he was deeply regretting what he did during his life and started to pray in his last minutes. He’d got opportunity to pay for his sins.”

“So you’re telling me that Sergio stayed to pay for his sins?” Iker frowned a bit.

“Probably yes. But I’m not sure. Maybe he will explain this, maybe not. Not every ghost is able to speak.”

“You can make him do this, right?” Older man started to look at Łukasz with hope and that freaked out him. Because if he let him down this madman for sure will kill him. Łukasz was about to say something when ghost of shot guy showed up again.

“I’ve found him. He’s going to be here soon. But please don’t ask me to stay next to him. He is scary…” 

“Ok, you can go. We just need Sergio. Thank you.” Łukasz smiled to his rescuer.

“I’m Philipp by the way” Ghost smiled a bit.    
“Łukasz.” 

And so Philipp faded in the air. Temperature dropped more and Iker sneezed. But Łukasz wasn’t paying attention to this. His eyes were wide opened at the ghost he saw now. It was the most horrible view in his life...

His eyes were red like all the vessels there exploded, in his forehead was a hole and back of it… well better not describe it. But it made Łukasz wanting to throw up. Sergio’s skin was pale and it sagged down to his bones, like he lost so many pounds. And he couldn’t be death for long. 

“He’s here” Iker looked around feeling the presence of his death partner who stood next to him. “Is he saying anything?” His eyes turned to Łukasz, hoping to hear something.

“Not now…” Łukasz bit his lip. “Sergio? Do you hear me?”

Ghost opened his mouth but only a horrible cry of helplessness came out from his mouth that made him wince in pain. 

“Hey!” He felt arms around him and Iker helped him to stay up on his feet. “Don’t you dare to blackout again!” 

“Sorry… but Sergio…” Łukasz felt that his legs are weak. He wanted to rest so much now.

“Is... is he going to be ok?” Iker wasn’t paying attention to him. After all Łukasz was just a toy in his hands, a tool to use. 

“I am not the God to judge him. It’s not mine decision. But both of you had hurt so many people that he might not end in happy place” Łukasz pushed him away and took a deep breath. This is not going to end right. Sergio’s ghost was getting impatient. It was jumping from one place to another, making this horrible cry again. He was such an awful pain. Łukasz tried to intense his looked and he’d spotted small blinks of light around him. They were getting closer to him, screaming something in Sergio’s face that made him cry in helpless pain. Łukasz wasn’t sure but these must have been a memories of his past action, of his sins, murders he’d committed. 

“What’s with him?” Iker shook Łukasz by his arm, but he shook his head, biting his lip. 

“You don’t want to know.”

“I need to know!” His voice started to tremble. “Why it all needed to end like this… He was the only one who cared about me” Iker covered his face in his hands and broke down. “I just want to be with him...”

Sergio turned to them and made another cry of pain, reaching his hand to Iker. And then Łukasz finally understand what was between these two. They were lovers - two men lost in this cruel world, bonded by a mission to protect other people from those like Łukasz. Mission that turned them into monsters, suffering by their own actions. 

Łukasz was silent for a moment, looking at them with compassion that he’d never felt before. He couldn’t believe that this kind of feeling was woke up in him by two people who shouldn’t been called humans. Because someone who kills shouldn’t be called a man! But… here they were, connected by a love that even death wasn’t able to destroy. Łukasz looked up at Iker again and gently put his hand on his shoulder.

“I can offer you something” he said with a soft voice, making older man gaze at him in confusion.

“What is that?”

“My ability allows me to interact with ghost in lots of different ways.” He paused for a second. He was aware that what he was about to do might be very dangerous. And yet he was able to do that. For a man he barely knew and who was able to kill him few minutes ago. “I can make them take my body for a short period of time.”

“So you mean...”

“You can make a proper farewell with Sergio” Łukasz slowly closed his eyes, trying to calm his fast beating heart. Sergio’s ghost was dangerous and convicted for pain. If he makes a bond with him he will feel what Sergio does. He must have been crazy to do something like that for a man that was ready to kill him. Łukasz focused on him, attempting to forget about what was waiting for him and to make his mind back up. He was calling Sergio’s name, knowing that the ghost might don’t know what to do at the beginning. 

Suddenly Ramos turned to him and started to get closer. His presence was still scaring Łukasz but he allowed him in. At first he felt nothing then a slow coldness started to form around his insides moving through his veins and nerves. Suddenly his mind was hit by indescribable pain and Łukasz felt on his knees. There was a ringing in his ears, his stomach was turning around and he felt like his whole body is trembling.

“Łukasz!” Iker shouted like from so far away. “Wake up!”

And he did woke up. But it felt weird. All was under his control, he could see what was happening, but his lips and body were taken now by the other guy who’s soul he’d let in. 

“Iker” Łukasz voice was deeper and lower, that made Casillas shiver in surprise. It was almost like Sergio’s real voice. “Iker…” he touched his cheek.

“Sergio” Iker smiled and cried in happiness. “It’s you.”

Łukasz wasn’t able to see this, but his eyes were different at that moment. They turned into Sergio’s colour - brown. The one Iker loved the most.

“What they’d done to you” Iker gently caressed his cheek, crying more. 

“It was that fucker Müller” Anger rang in Sergio’s voice, making Łukasz felt bad in his own body. He had never spoke like that. 

“I’ll make him pay for this.” Iker looked like he was feeding on this anger, filling himself with it. 

Łukasz’ body jerked a bit and small moan of pain escaped his lips. 

“I can’t stay here any longer… his body is getting too weak to handle this” Sergio looked up at him. “Bye my love. And be strong. There is still more for you to come” he moved his lips close to Iker’s and kissed him gently. Then in a second his soul vanished and Łukasz’ body hit the ground.

Iker moved back from him and stood up. He looked at the moon behind the window before turning his eyes on the ground.

Łukasz had a blurred vision for a moment and his ears rang. Every muscle in his body hurted like hell. First thing that he will do when he’ll be able to get out from this hell hole is going on holidays. Maybe to some desert island to have finaly a moment to rest. Łukasz opened his eyes and when he looked up he saw Philipp with a serious face.   
“I can help you get out from here. You need to allow me do one thing. Just open yourself for me like you did for Sergio, ok?” His voice was calm and concerned. This was that type of ghost that Łukasz could trust, he knew that. “You need to try to blend in me.”

It sounded crazy.

_ It was crazy. _

Honestly, Łukasz had no strength to risk other actions. He knew that Iker needs him no more and that now his minutes are counted. So he looked into Philipp’s eyes trying to make his energy go there. He felt cold again, but this time his body began to get lighter, like he was becoming out from air. 

“You know” Iker started to speak taking his pistol from the floor. His voice was calm and cold, like there was no more feelings in him left. “You did a lot for me, there’s no doubt. But I won’t let freak like you walk on the streets again, Łukasz. Who knows how will you use ghosts one day” he turned to him and pointed his gun directly at the heart of a man on the ground. “Besides no one should find out about what happened here” and so Iker pulled the trigger. But…

Bullet went through his heart not doing anything to him. There was no hole, no blood. Nothing.

“What the…?!” Iker looked at him furiously. “How is this possible?!”

“Well I guess it’s time to say bye bye” Łukasz looked again at Philipp and both of them vanished in the air. 

 

Łukasz end up in the middle of the forest not so far from outskirts of the city. He felt how cold he was and that there was no much power in his muscles to move just a little bit. Philipp kneeled next to him, trying to force Łukasz to get up. But man faded away. 

He’d woke up hours later when sun was high up on the sky. Łukasz had trouble to see what was happening around him but after a minute he’d spotted some old lady that handled him a bottle of water, speaking to him in Spanish. He took it with a little smile and thanked her by a simple nod. He had a feeling it all wasn’t end yet…

 

He was watching big house from his hiding place behind a tree. Philipp told him everything about people there, he knew what their names are, what kind of powers they bare and what tragedy had happened. Łukasz knew what they’re going to do and he had a feeling it won’t end well. So he kept watching them. With Philipp it became easier. Ghost of a small man wasn’t hard to bond with and sharing his energy with him wasn’t pushing Łukasz’ limits too much. 

One day group of Philipp’s friends drove in a car somewhere and ghost had disappeared to follow them. 

Hours later Philipp showed up next to Łukasz with his eyes wide opened. They story he’d told him ended with something that Łukasz felt that will happened. Because this man was already dead when he left him.

“Iker is dead…” and as he said that he vanished in the air and never came back.

 

This house was old and abandoned with atmosphere of death around it. Łukasz was looking around it, knowing exactly what he needs to find. Mostly who he needs to find. His heart was beating fast as the aura of people who died here never faded through it was suppose to happen such a long time ago. He walked inside, slowly searching around for some kind of sign of the ghost. 

“Iker?” Łukasz saw figure curled in the corner of the room. Around it were small lights just like around Sergio before. The man was crying, begging for voices to stop. Łukasz was able to hear their whispers, how they accused Iker about what he did. They were the voices of his conscience singing the song of his sins. But as Łukasz was getting closer to him, Iker stopped crying and looked up at him. Well telling that he looked up was hard to do as he had no eyes. Just deep dark holes from which blood was running down his cheeks. What happened to him? 

“Łukasz?” He stood up. “Is that you?” Iker moved his head around trying to spot his voice.

“I’m here” Łukasz slowly walked over to ghost and touched his forehead. “Calm down.”

“Why you’re here?” Iker’s voice became a bit angry and yet he looked happy to not be alone with voices again.

“I came here to offer you something. I think both of us can get something if we will cooperate with each other.”

“What can I get from you?!” Iker shouted at him. “My body is somewhere in the past, my brain and eyes exploded because of some fucking freak and now I am stucked here!”

“Calm down. I can take you out from here. If you agree to this I can help you with paying for your sins and maybe you will be able to get better end when you decide to go on the other side.”

“What will you get from this?” Ghost frowned.

“More I use my power than more dead I am becoming” Łukasz looked down at his feet and rubbed back of his head. “You saw my blackout and this wasn’t actually the first one in my life. My old friend used to tell me that with each passing day I look more like a ghost of myself. Maybe thanks to this I was able to ran away from you that day, but if this keeps going I will change into dead. I need you as my connection with other ghosts. You will talk with them and bring them to me. In return I will give you my life energy to feed on and you won’t be attached to this place anymore, but to me.”   
“And because of helping other ghost I might get rid of these who are constantly repeating me what I’ve done?”

“Yes. But mostly you need to help me to find my friend, Gylfi. He must been alive because none of the ghosts were able to call him. I need to make sure he’s safe.”

“Ok. But you need to help me find Sergio” Iker made a serious face. Is love really this strong? Łukasz had no idea.

“I’m not sure if he is still here, Iker.” Łukasz told him the truth. He’d never saw suffering ghost twice. 

“He must be! He needs to get a second chance as well!” His voice made Łukasz’ head hurt a bit. This ghost was strong. Łukasz wasn’t sure how making a bond with him will end but he hoped for a best.

“We’ll look for him too. So deal?”

“Deal.”

“Give me your hand” Łukasz handled his own to the ghost and touched him gently. He closed his eyes, inviting him in. Cold feeling ran down his spine and he felt how it concentrates on the spot next to his heart. It was oddly feeling but when he’d opened his eyes Iker looked better than ever. Like he was live. There were no signs of blood on Iker and his brown irises were gazing at Łukasz intensively, almost scared of him. 

“You look awful” Ghost whispered quietly. And indeed that was how he felt. He turned to the window and saw that his eyes were hollow again and skin became greyish in the way sick people are. He looked older than normally. So is this how he was going to die? Because his ability is going to consume him slowly? Funny… But he wasn’t scared of this. Łukasz just hoped to find Gylfi before it will be too late.

And so he came into the darkness of the night with a ghost on his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It means a lot for me since it’s not a typical a typical story in this fandom. I would love to know your opinion <3


End file.
